patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Nowe Pokolenie
Kolejna część nie kończącej się Historii! Tak, kontynuacja Niezniszczalnych! 'Informacje od edytorów (czytaj, gdy otwierasz tą stronę! ZAWSZE!)' /| Po pokonaniu smoka pojedźcie do jakiegoś tam Halloweenowego miasteczka z wiedźmami itd., tam mnie spotkacie -Rainbow |\ W Y K O N A N E ! Teraz ma być epicka walka smoków. Po pojedynku wygranym, Smok Kościsty ma się zmienić w kupkę kości, rozpaść. Czarny Smok ma opaść z sił, lecz nie umrzeć. Zostawcie mi miejsce, a napiszę co będzie z nim dalej.. -Wielki Pododawajcie charaktery do waszych postaci, łatwiej mi będzie pisać o ich tekstach i zachowaniach.- Tydeus Jeżeli chcesz napisać o Xaverym spójrz w góre do "postaci" i znajdz Xavery żeby dobrze pisać dialogi z nim powiązane :P-''' '''Wojnar Nie da się tak po prostu wydostać z Frunger. Jest osłonięte tarczą która blokuje ataki oblegających z powietrza. Jedynym sposobem jest podróż między wymiarami (nie, nie teleportacja) ale trzeba znaleść maga... - Metallicafun Proszę nie pisać nic o Drenowisusie w naszym świecie. Sam opiszę jego wyjście z Faranduru w tym jego śmierć. - Crew Wstęp Część ta dzieje się kilka, a nawet kilkanaście lat po tym, gdy Herosi uznali, że Otchłań została zniszczona. Przeprowadzili się znów do Hoshebitii (lub się rozeszli), by tam założyć szczęśliwe rodziny. Czas Bohaterów dobiegł końca, a ci co przeżyli, byli w podeszłym wieku. Mieli na szczęście swoich uczniów i potomstwo, którzy również ćwiczyli, by być Bohaterami. Na wypadek, gdyby zło powróciło. Postacie Wzorujcie się na moim przykładzie, pisząc o postaciach. 'Kira' Rodzina: Rodzice: Wielki - ojciec, żywy, Matka: nieznana, zaginęła. Rodzeństwo - brak. Klasa: Podobna do Pyokoridra, lecz ujeżdża Motiti. Obrona i naładowana obrona - przywołuje i rzuca czaszkami. thumb|Kira Heromode: CZA-CHA! Na końcu lancy pojwia się czaszka. Szarżuje z nią na przeciwnika, im bliżej podjedzie, tym większa będzie czaszka. Gdy osiągnie wielkość dwóch Pataponów, odłączy się od lancy i staranuje przeciwnika. Ulub. EQ: Lanca Śmierci (lanca, zrobiona z kości), Nieumarły Motiti (szkielet ptaka motiti), Mrok (ciemna peletyna) Historia: Wielki od urodzenia ćwiczył ją na wielką Heroskę, ona zawsze tego chiała. Trenowała dużo i często. Bardzo inteligentna, opanowana i odpowiedzialna. Pozbawiona poczucia humoru. Mówi z amerykańskim akcentem i jej ulubione słowa to "śmierć" i "giń". Ciekawostki: Nikt poza Wielkim i jej matką, nie widział jej twarzy, zawsze ma założoną ciemną szatę z kapturem. Potrwafi wskrzeszać sojuszników i przerabiać ciała wrogów na przyjazne (choć bardzo słabe) szkielety. 'Auron' Rodzina: Tydeus- ojciec. Matka niewiadoma. Mało wiadomo o dlaszych thumb|Charibassa przerobiony na podobiznę Aurona (Wózek i tarcza się nie liczą)losach Tydeusa po "Niezniszczalnych". Klasa: Kero. Ma jednak odblokowaną Umiejętność Klasową "Siła kriofeniksa". Tryb Herosa: Siła feniksa- to samo co Tydeus, tylko, że w wersji lodowej. Lodowe płomienie! >:D Ekwipunek: Włócznia Mroźnych Płomieni (włócznia Tydeusa w lodowej wersji) i Lodowa maska (Maska Tydeusa zmieniona.) Historia: Nie jest pewna. Tydeus odszedł od grupy. Nie wiemy, czy przed "Niezniszczalnymi" i "Jednością" miał rodzinę, czy po. Charakter: Porywczy. Interesuje się dziewczynami oraz forsą i pcha się do walki jak wściekły, przekonany, że męstwo to największa zaleta, której jest pełen. Cóż, męstwo a brawura i głupota to co innego. Niemniej, nie jest idiotą. Nie ma żadnego talentu prawdziwego Herosa. Dopiero się uczy, że świata nie ratuje się dla sławy i bogactwa... Ciekawostki: Jest po prostu Tydeusem (a raczej jego wcieleniem), tyle, że młodszym i ze zmienionymi siłami. Rodzina nazywała go żartobliwie "Tydeus Junior" lub "Mały Tydeus". 'Relif' thumb|184px|Relif Rodzina: Niewiadomo Powiązania: Crew-jego mistrz Klasa: Katiray (używa podwójnego miecza, katan i włóczni) Umiejętności: Zna się dobrze na iluzji i alchemi. Umie kamuflować się(magią), wmawiać innym, że jest inną osobą, warzyć mikstury, przekonywać innych do różnych racji. Heromode: Cyklon. Wokół postaci wytwarza się tornado które zadaje średnie obrażenia, odpycha i potrafi zachwiać wrogów. Charakter: zwykle odpowiada na wszystko sarkastycznie, ma dużo dystansu do siebie, w każdej sytuacji jest spokojny. Ciekawostka: Na początku miał mieć kaptur. Ulubione EQ: Czarne Żądła- podwójna katana 'Devlin' Rodzina: Ojcieć Metallicafun, Matka (prawdopodobnie) Narissa, Rodzeństwo (Starszy brat) Metallicafun JR Klasa: Yarida ale lepszy Heromthumb|left|84px|Jego maska (troche słaba ale co tam)ode: Stop! Hammer Time! Rzuca swoim harpunem przywiązanym jednym końce sznura do jego ręki we wroga przyciągając go, mówiąc STOP! Hammer Time! Wyciągając swój wielki młotek i waląc go w łeb. Ulub EQ: Harpun łowcy wielorybów (Harpun), Wielki rozwalacz (Młotek) Ciekawostki: Jest uczniem Tydeusa. Jest bardem i gra na lutni zrobinej przez jego ojca na 10 urodziny. Charakter: Arogancki i łatwo się denerwuje (Zupełnie jak ojciec:>) 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12' Stwórca: Arcybiesy, lata 1971-1973thumb|Rainbow jako wiedźma Klasa: brak konkretnej, jeśli już, to Żołnierz z TF'a Heromode: Rainbow ładuje rakietnicę i wykonuje strzał trzema rakietami na raz, lecząc się 15% zadanych obrażeń (liczy się za każde trafienie). Ekwipunek: -Czarna Skrzynia (wyrzutnia rakiet) -rakiety HOH15 (rakiety) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) Historia: Był skonstruowany przez Arcybiesy w celu zniszczenia Pataponów. Jednak jako że używały planów prototypu pewnego robota, coś się sknociło - Rainbow myślal odwrotnie do Arcybiesów. Tak jak Arcybiesy chciały zniszczyć dobro, tak Rainbow wraz z siłami dobra chciał zniszczyć Arcybiesy. Uciekając z Grobowca Tolerancji natrafił na wejście do Kryjówki. Tam znalazł Bramę Bohaterów. Chcąc pozyskać dane Brama wciągnęła go i wyrzuciła na tereny Patapedii. Tam wykrył nieznane źródło zasięgu. Wędrując w kierunku jego źródła natrafił na Sorę, będąca obecnie przemytniczką ukradzionego cynamonu. Uznała że robot się przyda, więc zabrała go ze sobą. W ten sposób zostali przyjaciółmi, a za razem wrogami publicznymi #1. Gdy jechali w kierunku strony o Centurze, kod wplątał w siebię Rainbowa, przez co doszło do spotkania się Rainbowa z Uberherosami. Tam ponownie spotkał Sorę, jednak o zupełnie innym charakterze, przez co uznał ją za inną osobę 'Wojnax' Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Xavery (zaginął) Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Ma zachowanie swojego ojca jak był młody. Troszczy się o swoją grzywkę.thumb|Wojnax 'Xavery' thumb|left|XaveryRodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Wojnax Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Jest zdecydowanie cichszy niż brat czy ojciec za młodu. Mimo to uważa się za najlepszego i troszczy sięo swoją grzywkę. (tak jak ojciec za młodu i brat.) Ma prawdopodobnie największy talent z młodych wojowników. Zaginął. Bohaterowie go jednak odnajdą. Zawsze nosi rękawiczki. Rozdział pierwszy: Pierszwa misja Wojnax wybrał się na przchadzkę. Na niebie zauważył coś, co sylwetką przypomiało wielką jaszczurkę. Usłyszał też przeraźliwy ryk. Smok. Co dziwne, nie zaatakował miasta, tylko poleciał dalej. Wojnax postanowił zreaktywować drużynę Herosów. Najpierw udał się do domu Wielkiego. Na miejscu powitał go, opisał co widział a Wielki odparł: -To faktycznie złe wieści. Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc, jestem już stary, inni Herosi też ci nie pomogą..... Kira przechodziła właśnie obok po skończonym ternigu i przerwała: -Tato! Błagam! Mogę się tym zająć i pomóc Wojnaxowi? Proszę! -Nie! Nie jesteś gotowa na walkę ze smokiem! Jesteś za młoda! -Mam już 18 lat! Ćwiczyłeś mnie od kiedy pamiętam! Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale JA wiem, że bardziej gotowa nie będę! -Dobrzę... idź, dziecko, idź... Sami nie dacie rady, poproście resztę dzieci i uczniów pozostałych z Wielkiej Ósemiki (czy tam Dziewiądki, nie ważne), waszych przyjaciół. -Dziękuję! - krzyknęła Kira i przytuliła starego ojca. Pobiegli wgłąb miasta po resztę.... Spotkali Devlina siedzącego na lampie obok boiska do piłki nożnej słuchającego Limb Bizkit -Oho - Mówił - Arystokracja idzie! -Devlin weź się - Odpowiedziała mu Kira - potrzebujemy pomocy. -Ale tak jest! Mimo, że miałem ojca cesarza to i tak jestem tu sprowadzany do tych gorszych! - Odpowiedział jej gwałtownie -Słuchaj Devlin! - Mówił Wojnax - Możesz zasłynąć! -Nooo mogę wam pomóc...wkońcu jestem synem cesarza. -echhh dobra...cisza. Powiedziała znudzona Kira Dotarli do smoka. W komnacie bestii spotkali wiele martwych ciał... -Brrr troszkę tu strasznie. Powiedziała Kira. Nagle Smok zaczął atakować...i gdyby nie Wielki który śledził bohaterów pewnie by nie przeżyli. -Dzieci drogie...naprawdę słabo zaplanowana akcja...przyznać się. Czyj to pomysł aby wejśćdo komnaty? -Mój. - Rzekł zawstydzony Wojnax. - Prawie mi grzywkę ucieło. -Ho ho ho. - Zaśmiał się staruszek. - Jesteśtaki sam jak twój ojciec. Nie przemyślane akcje i grzywka to było jego hobby. -Jaki on był? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Wojnax -Wolę o tym nie mówić...po prostu uratował nas wszystkich. -Jak? - Spytał Wojnax -Tego dowiesz się w odpowiednim momencie... -Ech... - Rzekł zrezygnowany Wojnax. -Kira, uważaj na siebie - Rzekł Wielki poczym zniknął w głębiah ciemności. - Nie wiem, czy powiedzieć Wojnaxowi o jego bracie bliźniaku, Xaverym...to bardzo niebezpieczne...ale...hmm co mam zrobić? Co mam zrobić Wojnarze? - Zapytał Wielki patrząc w niebo. Co zrobi Wielki? Czy powie prawdę niedoinformowanemu Wojnaxowi o jego złym/dobrym bracie bliźniaku?? Tego dowiemy się w następnym rozdziale. Rozdział drugi: Następny był Relif. Herosi postanowili poszukać go na targu. Ten jednak niepostrzeżenie szedł za nimi używając kamuflażu. Gdy jednak usłyszał, że go szukają ukazał się im. - W czym pomóc? - Jest problem z pewnym smokiem.- mówił Wojnax - Widzieliśmy go w pobliżu miasta. Chcielibyśmy cię poprosić abyś pomógł nam dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na ten temat, ale nie wiem czy Crew się zgodzi. - On pozwala mi iść gdzie i kiedy chcę, więc w tej kwestii nie ma problemu. Idę! Tym razem zorganizowali narade -Ok ja będe kapitanem - Powiedział Wojnax -A czemu akurat ty? - Spytał Devlin -Bo jestem najstarszy? - Sarkastycznie spytał Wojnax -Nie najstarsza jestem ja! - Odezwała się Kira -Nie bo ja urodziłem się dzień wcześniej. - Odpowiedział Devlin -Umiecie walczyć, ale nie współpracować - powiedział Wielki, właśnie wychodzący zza rogu. - Idziemy na trening do Świątyni Feniksa, do Tydeusa, który czasem przybywał znów zobaczyć kolegów.. Świątynia była niedaleko. Po dotarciu do niej wszyscy przywitali Tydeusa. -O! Ten jej Motiti jest dużo straszniejszy, niż opowiadałeś... - powiedział na boku do Wielkiego Tydeus - Dobrze, a zatem rozpocznijmy trenig! Trenig był cięzki i męczący, ale konieczny. Każdy zdobył nową moc: Kira - zeskakuje ze swojego Motiti, a ten pędzi by staranować wroga. Kira niemal natychmiastowo wskakuje na niego spowrotem. Relif - rozdziela miecz i nawala nim przez chwilę niczym Myamasar. Delvin - rzuca młotem, po chwili podbiega do przodu, zabiera młot i wraca. Wojnax - może się teleportować, tak jak kiedyś mógł Wojnar. Herosi wrócili do Hoshebiti... -Ok myśle, że dobrze będzie jak: Wojnax teleportnie się za niego i ciachnie go mieczem Kira wjedzie EPICKĄ szarżą w gębe. A Refil po prostu go będzie nawalał. - Mówił Delvin -Ok ok a ty? - Spytał Wojnax -A ja? Będe robił reszte - Odpowiedział mu Devlin Ale nie zaatakowali smoka bo nagle zrobiła się 23 i każdemu chciało się spać. Więc poszli do domów. Nadszedł ranek następnego dnia. Młodym Herosom wcale nie chciało się wstawać. Około 12 poszli wreszcie na smoka. -Załatwimy go!- Zawołał Devlin. -Pamiętacie plany?- Spytała Kira. -Teleportacja i dźgnięcie, twoja szarża, bicie bestii i pomoc.- Odparł Wojnax.- Hajda z kosami na bestię! Grupa weszła do starej, wielkiej groty, w sam raz na legowisko smoka. Smok leżał na ziemi. Ale czekała ich niespodzianka. Smok był, ale był cały w lodzie jak mrożonka. Na jego nosie stał wojownik w niebieskiej masce z fantazyjną włócznią. Przygladał się bestii. Grupa poczuła rozczarowanie. -A ty coś za jeden?- Spytała zirytowana Kira.- Sam pokonałeś tego smoka? -Tak.- Odparł wojownik. Sądząc po jego głosie i budowie, był w wieku Młodych Herosów, albo podobnym.- Załatwiłem go. -My mieliśmy to zrobić...- Odparł rozczarowany Relif. -Za późno.- Powiedział wojownik. -Z kimś mi się kojarzysz.- Powiedział Wojnax. -A z kim? -Z tym Herosem, którego rzadko tu widujemy, Tydeusem... -Serio...? Cóż, może i słusznie. Jestem Auron, syn Tydeusa, potomek feniksa. -Ja jestem Wojnax, syn Wojnara.- Powiedział Wojnax. -O, ciekawe... A wy?- Spytał Auron. Nagle rozległ się donośny ryk, eksplozja wściekłości i zemsty. -Och, rzesz, zapomniałem, że efekty statusu nie zabijają same z siebie...!- Jęknął Auron.- Smok! Teraz go trzeba załatwić! Bohaterowie łatwo zabili smoka według planu. Wpadli na pomysł aby razem podróżować w nieznane. Pożegnali ojców i wyruszyli. Najtrudniej było przekonać troskliwego ojca Kiry Wielkiego. Wojnax poczuł się samotny gdyż każdy miał jakąś rodzinę o on nie. Nie wiedział o tym że ma brata bliźniaka. Kiedy tak podróżowali znaleźli drzewo na którym było wyryte "Każdy kto wejdzie do miasta, już nigdy nie wyjdzie...". -Pfff...Bujdy.- Powiedział Wojnax. -Racja.- Powiedział Relif. Miasto było opuszczone, a wokół było mnóstwo zwłok. Miasto to nazywał się Kamesso. -Zimno tu.- Powiedziała Kira. -Trochę.- Potwierdził Auron.- Znaczy, gdyby było zimno z klimatu, nie czuł bym tego. Nagle zaatakował ich ogromny potwór...lecz uratował ich...jakiś wojownik. -Kim jesteś?- Spytała Kira. -Jestem...Xavery. Postać miała blond włosy i długą grzywkę. Maskę identyczną jak Wojnax, lecz miał na niej rane. Wojnax poczuł do tej postaci dziwną więź, więc spytał: -Chcesz do nas dołączyć? -Czemu nie? - odparł bez zastanowienia. -Czyli kolejny.... - Kira przewróciła oczami -Gdzie jesteśmy? - pytał Delvin -Przypomina mi opowieści ojca o Hēi'àn, mieście, gdzie Wojnar, Metallicafun i Wielki zamienili się w wilkołaka, zombie i wamipra.... - powiedziała Kira - ....to miejsce jest przeklęte........ Nagle nad ich głowami coś momentalnie śmignęło. -W-...wiedźmy! Rzeczywiście, była to grupa wiedźm. Dosyć młodych. Wszystkie trzymały w ręce miotłę i czasopismo "Nastoletnia wiedźma - edycja jesienna". -Capatus, crepitus!! - jedna z wiedźm rzuciła kulą ognia w młodych Herosów. Wojnax szybko je zdekapitował. Wtedy nadleciało kilka kolejnych oraz podbiegły 3 szkielety. -No ładnie... -Stop, stop, stop-stop, stop... - uspokoił wszystkich Auron, dodając - kto mówił że będziemy się tłuc? Moim zdaniem jesteście całkiem urodziwe, panienki. -Wspaniale! Ten jeszcze będzie z nimi flirtował! - odburknęła Kira -Hihihihihi! A to ci dopiero! Taka ptaszynka jak ty bardzo by nam się przydała! Hihihi! - zachichotała jedna z wiedźm -Jako kotlet? -...kto im powiedział?! - zapytała się kolejna wiedźma W tej chwili Xavery się na nie rzucił. Oczywiście te jedynie podleciały na miotłach chichocząc. -Ahh! Już je miałem... W tej chwili rozległ się huk, a zaraz po nim świst. -Hihihihihi! To najnowszy uczeń w klasie! Jest bardzo porywczy i inteligentny! -Serio? Chce zobaczyć tego knypka, który kradnie mi dzie-... - niedokończył Auron, albowiem w tym momecie zmienił się w krwawą papkę. -Co do-?! - krzyknął Wojnax -Hihihihi! Radźcie sobie sami! - krzyknęły wiedźmy, odlatując -Coś czuje, że to nie będzie zbyt proste... - powiedziała Kira Kolejny świst. W kierunku Herosów leciała...rakieta! -A zatem to TO zabiło Aurona! - krzyknął Wojnax, po chwili dodając - ...zaraz, zaraz...coś tu śmierdzi, jakby...MOJA GRZYWKA! Wtedy Wojnax w szale rzucił się na pocisk. -Nie! Nawet nie próbuj! To cie roz-....sadzi... - nie zdążyła Kira Przed nosem Herosów upadł kawałek nogi Wojnaxa. -Pokaż się, skoroś taki mocarny! -Nie. - odparł robotyczny głos, po którym nastąpiło echo Znów rozległ się świst i huk, a zaraz po nich następne świsty i huki. -Co to może być?! -Zgaduję, że zanim się dowiemy, obaj zginiemy. - odparła Kira -Ipsum Instantarium. - ponownie rozległ się głos -Uważaj! To jakaś kula! Herosi odskoczyli. Gdy kula uderzyła w ziemię, pojawił się...robot w kapeluszu i szacie wiedźmy! -Aha? Tego się nie spodziewałem. Wydawało mi się że to będzie jakiś młody, urodliwy i bystry chłopak czy coś-... - powiedział Relif -Co? - odezwał się robot - Myślałem, że zastanę Herosów, nie młodzików z patykami -Odszczekaj to! - burknęła z pogardą Kira -Wiesz, ja nie umiem szczekać. -Nie zgrywaj się, albo zrobie z ciebie szaszłyk z czaszkami! -Jestem niejadalny, chyba że umiesz jeść stal. -Dobra, widzę że nieźle przynudzasz, a tacy czasami się przydają. Więc jak chcesz, to możesz zostać z nami, pod warunkiem, że ich jakoś wskrzesisz. -Z młodzikami się nie zadaje. -Moment! Mój mistrz opowiadał mi o pewnym Herosie ze stali. Jak to powiedział, "miotał rakietami z nieba i ziemi niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. A zwali go...Larwotron." -Lar...wotron? -Ta...Larwotron... -Co? - odezwał się robot-wiedźma -Ty jesteś tym Larwotronem? Robot zkinął głową i popatrzył na młodych Herosów. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to byli ich następcy. -Humś! Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 gotowy do służby! Błogosławcie Amerykę! -To zmienia postać rzeczy. Rainbow zaprowadził ich do jednej z wierz, gdzie aż śmierdziało ludzkimi wnętrznościami i kośćmi. Weszli na ostatnie piętro, gdzie czekało na nich... ...wiadro z kwasem. -Wrzućcie tam trupy Młodzi Herosi posłusznie wrzucili resztki ciał do wiaderka. Rainbow wrzucił kości, kawałki skóry i mięśni oraz rzucił jakimś czarem w wiadro. Wtedy usiadł na bujanym fotelu obok i otworzył księgę która leżała obok fotela. -Barpo kabalto. - powiedział jednostajnym tonem Rainbow Wtedy z wiaderka zaczęły wyłazić szkielety i...martwi Herosi! -Poddaj się!...zaraz...on nas wskrzesił! - krzyknął Wojnax zmartwychwstając -Dobra, ruszać manatki i w drogę, LARWY. - żołnierskim tonem krzyknął robot zabierając pod pachą księgę "Bombinomikon" Gdzie wyruszą nasi Herosi? ~Rainbow Rozdział Trzeci: W oblężonym mieście Tak oto nasza drużyna wyruszyła w nieznane bez celu który mieli ich poprzednicy. Nagle Devlina nawiedził duch jego ojca. -Witaj, synu - powiedział Metallicafun -Witaj tato - odpowiedział mu Devlin -Devlin! Z kim ty gadasz? - spytała Kira -Aaa! Co? Jaaa...z nikim, tak o sobie. -Głupia nie jestem... -No dobra, rozmawiam z duchem swego ojca. Pasuje? Nagle na ramieniu Aurona usiadł ptaszek z listem w łapkach. -O! A co to? Wiadomość? Do nas? -Przeczytaj to! - krzyknął Wojnax -Dobra, już dobra!...a zatem.. "Jesteśmy mieszkańcami Frunger! Prosimy was o pomoc! Przybądźcie jak najprędzej! Jesteśmy oblegani!" -Hmmm...niech będzie. Tylko ile to potrwa? -Moment! Nie doczytałem!... "Jeżeli się zgadzacie, przyłóżcie palce do tej pieczęci." Rzeczywiście do listu doklejona była malutka pieczęć. Herosi przyłożyli palec do pieczęci. W tej chwili poczuli że nie mają gruntu pod nogami. Spadali! -Ekstra... Wpadli w sam środek bitwy. -Ej! Wy! - odezwał się głos To byli strażnicy. -Brać ich! Do Herosów podszedł jeden ze strażników. -Ale zaraz! My chcemy wam pomóc! - Tłumaczył się Relif Momentalnie na ich dłoniach pojawiły się magiczne kajdany. Strażnicy ich jeszcze podobijali i wrzucili do lochu. -Ale mi proszą o pomoc! Piszą jakieś kartki świąteczne i czarują a potem zamykają w pace! - żarł się Auron -Zamknij twarz albo ci w tym pomogę! - karcącym tonem odburknęła Kira -Zabrali nam broń. A co ja mogę bez swej włóczni?! - znów odezwał się Auron -A co? Była aż tak ważna, że bez niej nie dajesz sobie rady? -Włócznia Feniksa. - odezwał się Rainbow - Starożytny artefakt posiadający władzę nad ogniem. W krysztale na trzonie zamknięty jest pradawny feniks. Odebranie jej członkowi rodu Tydeusa wiąże się z pozbawieniem go mocy i śmiercią rodu Feniksa. -Czyli że bez niej Auron dalej nie przeżyje? -Już raz mi ją ukradli. - powiedział Auron. - Złodziej przeszedł dwa metry, po czym wbił ją sobie w stopę... -No to jak się stąd wydostaniemy...? - spytał Relif. -Ipsum Instantarium. - powiedział Rainbow i rzucił cienistą kulą na ścianę obok. Po chwili pojawił się tam, gdzie uderzyła kula. -No proszę, wreszcie się do czegoś przydajesz... - mruknęła Kira -No proszę, a wy nie umiecie sobie poradzić, larwy. Niespodziewanie do lochu weszła kobieta. Uwolniła Herosów szepcząc pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie -Pójdźcie za mną... - powiedziała szeptem I tak szli tunelami pod ziemią aż nagle zatrzymali się przy ognisku rozpalonym przez uchodźców. -Oczekiwaliśmy waszego przybycia. Chociaż wydawało nam się, że jesteście starsi. -Czyżby chodziło o naszych przodków? -Potrzebujemy pomocy z armią oblegającą miasto. - powiedziała ta sama kobieta -Trzymają całe miasto w szachu! - odparła kolejna osoba śmiesznym głosikiem -A włodarz miasta nie pomoże? - Spytał Relif -Nie... - mówiła kobieta - On siedzi w swoim złotym pałacu a my musimy siedzieć tu i czekać na śmierć. -Zaraz. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka? - Spytał Wojnax -Oto czas decyzji. Pomożecie miastu? Czy armii? -Pomóżcie miastu. - powiedział głos Metallicafuna w głowie Delvina -Pomóźmy miastu - powtórzył -Dobry pomysł, czemu by nie? Zbliżała się noc, Herosi zostali na noc w obozie. Nastał ranek. Bohaterowie poszli do miasta na zwiad, czekała na nich niespodzianka... Nie było żadnej armii. -Kira, czy to ty? W nocy nie było cię w obozie... - spytał podejrzliwie Wojnax -Nie będę tu stać i słuchać, jak mnie oskarżasz o coś, co bezsprzecznie zrobiłam. Część pozabijałam, a resztę wygoniłam z miasta. Ale tylko jeden oddział, nudziłam się. Herosi wyszli na mury miasta aby zobaczyć z kim mają walczyć. Zobaczyli (oprócz paru wariatów z grabiami) demony, szkielety i...wywerny? Moment, moment, moment. Wywerny nie są istotami cienia. CIĘCIE! ...Herosi wyszli na mury miasta aby zobaczyć z kim mają walczyć. Zobaczyli (oprócz paru wariatów z grabiami) demony, szkielety i oczywiście żywe truchła. -Witajcie, witajcie! - powiedział do Herosów jeden z łuczników - Jestem Arwen i może znajde sposób na wasz kłopot. -Jaki kłopot? - spytał Auron -Ohohohoho...z brakiem decyzji!! -Czekaj. Umiesz czytać w myślach? - spytała zaciekawiona Kira -Nie, ale widze, że nie wiecie co robić. - odpowiedział -No to mam pomysł. W tawernie Pod grotem szalonego włócznika karczmarz oferuje ciekawe rzeczy, nie mówie tylko o broni ale i mikstury i inne dziwne przedmioty. Ma również kontakty z główną organizacją przestępczą w mieście. - tłumaczył Arwen -A po co nam to? - spytał Devlin -Bo oni mogą zrobić więcej niż dostarczyć ludzi. Mogą przygotować całą akcje która obali włodarza i pozwoli obronić miasto. A teraz żegnam. - odpowiedział Armen -Ten ziom jest stuknięty. Ale chyba trzeba będzie zabić włodarza - mówił Devlin -Może i tak, ale na razie dowiedzmy się więcej o włodarzu, oblegającym wraz z generałem i znaczących osobistościach miasta. - powiedział Auron - A żeby to uczynić, musimy poznać miasto. Tak więc grupa ruszyła w drogę, by poznać miasto. Na starówce zobaczyli wielki zamek. -To pewnie tu mieszka włodarz.- zauważył Wojnax. -Niezła chałupka. - Auron gwizdnął - Gość musi być dziany. -Cóż, w końcu jest władcą tego miasta, wątpię, by mieszkał w slumsach. - odparła Kira. -Co teraz? Idziemy gdzieś indziej? -Noc zapada. Może poszukajmy schronienia? -Może to i dobry pomysł... Zatrzymali się przed najbliższą gospodą. -No proszę .- powiedział Auron, patrzać na szyld. - Co za szczęśliwy traf. "Pod grotem szalonego włócznika". -Nasz cel. - dorzucił Rainbow -Mówimy im, kim jesteśmy? - spytał Devlin. -Jeśli o nas wiedzą, to nas rozpoznają... Młodzi Herosi zachowali milczenie. W gospodzie przyjęto ich jak normalnych. Następnego dnia... -No to idziemy poszperać u tego gościa? - spytał Auron. - Czy jakieś inne pomysły? -Chodźmy. Musimy się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Jak nie od niego, od jego sługusów. - odparł Xavery. Herosi poszli na rynek i weszli do pałacu. Ustalono, że będą udawali najemników. Kilka minut później wywalono ich za drzwi kuchenne. -No i spaprałeś. - powiedziała Kira do Aurona. -Ja? Jak miałbym to spaprać?! -Po kiego się wściekłeś, gdy chcieli, byś oddał broń?! -Miałem ich zamrozić? Nie rozstaję się z moją włócznią! Ty wcale nie byłaś lepsza. Po co pozwalałaś włazić temu martwemu ptaszysku do pałacu? -Dobra, nieważne. - mruknął Wojnax. - Źle to zrobiliście i już. -My?! -Może lepiej nie kłóćmy się, tylko chodźmy do tej karczmy. Pogadajmy z barmanem i znajdźmy powód, dla którego nas tam wysyłano. -W sumie niezły pomysł... - powiedział Relif. -Hej, a gdzie jest Rainbow? Został w środku? -Czyżbyście kogoś szukali? -spytał głęboki i dźwięczny głos Herosi odwrócili głowy w stronę głosu. Słowa te wypowiedział staruczek w płaszczu z kapturem podpierający się laską. Wskazał im ręką by podążali za nim. Tak też więc zrobili. Starzec doprowadził ich do ściany za miejscowym sklepem z artykułami alchemicznymi. Wtedy staruszek dotknął sześć cegieł w odpowiedniej kolejności i wypowiedział słowa w nieznanym im języku. Wtedy w ścianie ukazały się drzwi. Staruszek wraz z podążającą za nim grupą wszedł do środka. Była tam mała biblioteka, laboratorium alchemiczne, stół runiczny i "inne magiczne akcesoria". -Czyżby był to android w kapeluszu wiedźmy? -spytał starzec -Tak ale kim pan właściwie jest? -Ja jestem Terwiusz. Dawny arcymag Akademii Astralnej. -Czemu pan właściwie nas tu przyprowadził? -spytał Wojnax -Słyszałem, że chcecie ocalić miasto od oblężenia. -mówił mag -Niestety w obecnym stanie jest to niemożliwe. -Czemu? Terwiusz podszedł do swojej biblioteczki. Zaczął ją przeszukiwać aż wyjął grubą i zakurzoną księgę. Zaczął przewracać strony. W końcu znalazł właściwą.thumb|198px|Drenowisus Widniała na niej ilustracja przedstawiająca człowieka stojącego na skarpie. Ów człowiek trzymał włócznię od której biło blaskiem i kierował ją na smoka na przeciwko. -Oto winowajca, Drenowisus. -rozpoczął Terwiusz -Ostatni smok z Argonii. Najpodlejszy ze swojej rasy. Uznawał wyższość smoków nad ludźmi. Jednak to oni opanowali wymiar Mungus. Postanowił on wytępić ludzi, lecz Stwórcy strącili go w Otchłań. On jednak uciekł z niej i wkroczył w Bezwymiar by wybudować tam swoje królestwo. Wszystkie smoki które pragnęły zabić człowieka zebrały się tam a wzrok żadnego ze Stwórców tam nie sięgał. W końcu nastąpiła pora szturmu. Smoki były niepokonane jednak Stwórcy zauważyli mężne serce niejakiego Wornisisa. Dali mu Włócznię Iluminacji by ten wbił ją w serce potwora. Z początku myślał, że mu się udało, lecz serce Drenowisusa nie pękło, ponieważ było tak przeżarte złem, że żadne dobro go nie zwycięży. Został zepchnięty w Farandur, wymiar który powstał jako więzienie dla niego. Prawdopodobnie te całe anomalie magiczne występujące w około są skutkiem próby zniszczenia ścian Faranduru. -Czyli mamy pokonać bestię która o mało nie zabiła całej ludzkości? -spytał Auron -Czyli jest tak jak myślisz. -odpowiedział Relif -Ale co z Rainbowem? -Wszystko jest winą włodarza. Już przejżał wasz plan.- wyjaśnił Terwiusz -Ale zaraz. Czy próba wydostania się Drenowisusa z Faranduru nie odjawia się powrotem smoków? -Tak. Niestety ten czas się zbliża. Tymczasem przed murami miasta trwała ostateczna bitwa o wolność wioski. Herosi postanowili pomóc i wybrali się tam. Walka była zacięta i uczciwa. Po jednej stronie katapulty i wieże oblężnicze, a po drugiej mury i gorąca smoła. Bohaterowie wykończyli dziesiątki, setki wrogów, ale ich przybywało coraz to więcej i więcej. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przyleciał wielki czarny smok, który spalił wrogów zielonym ogniem (nie, to nie jest Drenowisus, to jeden z jego "współpracowników w walce z ludzkością"). Spopielił nie tylko przeciwników, ale też, i miasto, i jego obrońców. Jedyne co się ostało to Herosi. Smok leciał nad nimi, aż nagle zaczął spadać. To nie było spadanie mimo wolne, on sam chciał to zrobić, nikt go nie zabił, czy nie oszołomił. Bohaterowie zostali przez niego zmiażdżeni. Obudzili się w jakieś górskiej jaskini. Nie byli w głębi tunelu, byli przy wyjściu. Na zewnątrz lał bardzo zimny deszcz. Burza, grzmoty i błyskawice przypomniały o swojej obecności. Jedyne co pamiętali, to spadające ciało smoka. Jedyne co widzą, to dolina, w której armia rycerzy walczy ze smokiem. Jedyne co wiedzą, to, to, że nie pomogą im. -Nie możemy stąd wyjść. Nie pomożemy im... - zaczął smętnie Delvin -Nie ma żadnego wyjścia... -Chwila... jest jedno wyjście. - Kira dostała olśnienia -Jakie? -Mroczne runy. -Byłyby przydatne, ale nie ma w tej sztuce zaklęcia, które pomogłoby w tej sytuacji. - powiedział Rainbow (tak, został odnaleziony) -Jest jedno. Zaklęcie ostatecznego ratunku. -Nie rób tego! Nawet NIE MYŚL o robieniu tego! To zbyt NIEBEZPIECZNE! - krzyknął robot Kira wyciągnęła z plecaka 3 kamienie i trzy kolorowe pióra: granatowe - mrok, fioletowe - trucizna i białe - kości. Na każdym kamieniu narysowała inny symbol, innym piórem. Ułożyła je w trójkącie (chciała w kole, ale nie dała się ułożyć koła z 3 punktów). -Kira, zapleśniała larwo! Nie waż się tego ROBIĆ!! -Azarath... - kamień z białym symbolem uniósł się w górę i krążył zostawiając w powietrzu za sobą zielony ślad -Nie rób tego! -...Metrion... - kamień z fioletowym symbolem też zaczął się kręcić w powietrzu. -NIE!!! -...Zitohs! Ostatni kamień też się uniósł. Nagle koło "wypełniło się" tworząc zielony portal. Po chwili z portalu wyszła wielka łapa jakiegoś stworzenia zrobiona z kości. Portal rozszerzył się, druga łapa również wyszła. Ręce złapały krawędzie portalu i powiększyły go parokrotnie. Wyłonił się łeb, ciało, skrzydła i tylne łapy.... Kościstego Smoka. Poleciał na spotkanie ze sługą Drenowisus'a.... * Walka była wręcz epicka. Smoki miały równe szanse, lecz po chwili Kościsty Smok zaczął opadać z sił. Czarny smok przygwoździł go do skalnej ściany. Czarny smok zionął na Kościstego ogniem, jednak ten drugi chciał zadać mu cios chmurą trucizny więc obydwa promienie spotkały się w pół drogi. Wtedy rozpoczęło się siłowanie gadów. Na początku Kościsty Smok miał przewagę, lecz po chwili ogień zbliżył się do niego i po chwili smok opadł na ziemię i obrócił się w perzynę. Czarny Smok natomiast opadł z sił i położył się na ziemi. Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja